As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, users can use their device, such as a smart phone, to receive driving directions. Further, users might want a way to remember where they parked their car. Since electronic devices such as smart phones increasingly include a global positioning system (GPS) or other coordinate-determining technology, the user can utilize an application to tag where the user left his or her car, and can utilize that application to locate the car at some future point in time. Such an approach is not optimal in all situations, however, as a user must manually tag the location of the car each time the user leaves the car, which can be frustrating or at least time consuming for the user.